pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsumugi Nikaido
is one of the main Cures in Rhythmic Pretty Cure. She is a 15 year old girl who is a cheerleader with the Roaring Tigresses, the cheerleading squad of the Altair Baseball Tigers, and happens to be a tomboy. Tsumugi's alter ego is . Appearance Tsumugi has long dirty blonde hair tied in twintails and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a red leather jacket worn over a black T-shirt. She wears blue jeans with a brown belt around her waist and Spiky-brand running shoes. In the summer, she wears a red camisole top, jean shorts, white tights, and black Mary Janes. When going to Altair Private Academy, she wears a red tank top, jean shorts with a brown belt around her waist, classical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. On occasions when she has to wear the general education uniform, she wears the boys' uniform in the standard configuration, but with the girls' neck ribbon instead of the standard tie. Her PE uniform is a white T-shirt, pink short, and sneakers; she wears the same tights as with her rhythmic gym uniform. Her cheerleading uniform is a white tank top with the katakana for A in the "Ye Old Katakana" style worn over a red T-shirt, black jean shorts, white tights, and black cleats. Her swimwear is a red tankini top and red shorts. Her sleepwear is a white T-shirt and dark red plaid pants. During the summer festival, she wears a red kimono with dark red hakama pants. Her rhythmic gymnastics performance costume is a black biking helmet with an opaque visor, a black leather jacket worn over a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black ballet slippers. Her practice outfit is the same as her cheerleading uniform. When performing as a mermaid for a new underwater show at a relative's aquarium during the summer, she wears a red bikini top and a red mermaid tail over her regular swimsuit's shorts, and her hair is also loose. During the movie, she wears a red jacket with gold trim over a white blouse, a white cravat, white tights, and white boots. After she and the others change costume after the ball while searching for the Sugar Plum Fairy, she wears a red tank top over a white T-shirt, black knee-length shorts, white tights, and red pointe shoes. During the crossover with Sailor Moon Crystal, her default casual outfit is a white blouse with a red sailor collar and a green ribbon, jean shorts, white tights, and black Mary Janes. During the dance class at Yamagishi's, she wears a red camisole basque with a hook and eye and zipper at the back, gold trim, and a pair of detached sleeves, jean shorts, theatrical pink tights, and pink pointe shoes; she wears the exact same outfit when practicing. When reenacting the Dark Kingdom arc of Sailor Moon for her class's costumed rhythmic gymnastics performance, she performs as Luna; her costume is a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt, a pair of black nekomimi ears, black jeans, black knee-length stockings, and black pointe shoes. As Cure Clubs, her hair grows longer and turns strawberry blonde with red streaks, and her eyes turn ruby red. She wears a silver tiara that has a ruby gemstone in the center. Her top is red with dark red and white accents and puffy sleeves with lace trim. Her shorts are white with red lining and a red sash around the waist tied into a bow at the back. On her chest is a dark red ribbon with a gold heart-shaped brooch in the middle. She wears white gloves reaching just past her elbows, theatrical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. Personality Tsumugi is a first-year student at Altair Private Academy. She's a tomboy and enjoys karate and metal music. Always energetic, she's a member of the Roaring Tigresses cheerleading squad, which is a part of the Altair Baseball Tigers. However, she has a softer side. She's also a compassionate type. History Transforming into Cure Clubs for the First Time Relationships * Hitomi Ichinose - * Saeko Mitaka - * Chiyo Natsuki - Her rhythmic gymnastics classmate, and also her coach in cheerleading camp for the first several episodes. * Izumi Kitagawa - Her homeroom classmate, who goes to cheerleading camp with her. Cure Clubs "A flying, shining light of justice! Cure Clubs!" 正義の飛行と輝く光！キュアクラブズ！ Seigi no hikō to kagayaku hikari! Kyua Kurabuzu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tsumugi. Her motif is light, and she transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Show Your Moves!". Her main attack is Passion Pirouette, which she performs with the Precision Baton. Attacks * is Cure Clubs's main attack and solo finisher, which she executes with the Precision Baton. Etymology : means two, a reference to her being the second Cure to awaken. means floor (as in, the floor of a building, each floor separated by several feet). means temple. : The word refers to a soft, unbleached silk called pongee; here, the name is more-or-less ironic given the character's personality. Lisa: Typically short for Elizabeth, but here, it's actually a variation on the multilingual name Lisse, for which the etymology is unknown (though it's been speculated to be a reference to silk). Scarlett: Derived from an English occupational surname, in reference to purveyors of scarlet cloth. The name is a reference to her theme color. Serena: Derived from serenus, a Latin word that can mean "clear", "tranquil", or "serene". However, her mother named her after a popular Japanese superheroine from the '90s. Logan: A unisex name derived from the Gaelic word for "hollow". In this case, her mother had another popular superhero in mind when giving her this name. Trivia *Cure Clubs shares a bunch of similarities with previous red Cures. **With Cure Rouge: ***Both have red as their theme color. ***Both are the second Cures of their respective groups. ***Both are good at sports. ***Both have been friends with the respective pink leader since childhood. **With Cure Passion: ***Both have red as their theme color. ***Both are good at both sports and studies. **With Cure Sunny: ***Both have red as their theme color. ***Both are the second Cures of their respective groups. ***Both are good at sports. ***Both have enhanced strength in Cure form. ***Both are voiced by J-pop artists. **With Cure Ace: ***Both have red as their theme color. ***Both dislike carrots. **With Cure Southern Cross: ***Both have red as their theme color. ***Both are of Australian descent (though it's only partial in Tsumugi's case). *Cure Clubs is also similar to other Cures in certain respects. **With Cure Sunshine: ***Both do karate. ***Both wear the opposite gender's school uniform. ***Both have three Japanese characters in their surnames. ***Both use different first-person pronouns as Pretty Cures (Itsuki uses boku normally but watashi as Cure Sunshine; Tsumugi is split between boku and atashi normally but settles with atashi as Cure Clubs). ***Both were born on April 15. ***Both have Aries as their zodiac. **With Cure Melody: ***Both have their hair tied in twintails. ***Both are good at sports. ***Both can play a musical instrument. ***Both have similar henshin poses. **With Cure March: ***Both are good at sports. ***Both are afraid of bugs. ***Both can cook. ***Both have dressed up as mermaids at least once (though Nao actually does become a mermaid at one point). *Interestingly, Cure Clubs has quite a few similarities to characters from other stories. **With Bunny Tsukino from Sailor Moon: ***Both have blonde hair in twintails and blue eyes (though Tsumugi's eye color changes when she transforms). ***Both have similar henshin poses. ***Both tend to spin a lot when attacking their enemies. ***Both say "I'll punish you!" when dressing down the monster of the week before the fight (though Tsumugi does it less frequently). **With Haruhi Suzumiya: ***Both are voiced by Aya Hirano. ***Both are good at sports. **With Misty Waterflower: ***Both wear jean shorts frequently. ***Both dislike carrots, peppers, and bugs. ***Both have dressed up as mermaids at least once. *Cure Clubs is the only Rhythmic Cure to not wear a skirt even with her costume, instead wearing shorts. Other than that, the color scheme, and the midriff, her costume is identical to Cure Twirl's and Cure Rope's. *Tsumugi's full name is Lisa Scarlett Serena Logan Nikaido. *Tsumugi shares her surname with Nikaidou Takuya and her Japanese given name with Orihara Tsumugi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. *Her rhythmic gymnastics apparatus specialty is the clubs, though she's good with other apparati as well, including the ribbon. *Like Hanasaki Tsubomi, Hino Akane, Aino Megumi, and Yotsuya Ana, Tsumugi is voiced by a J-pop singer. *Like Kasugano Urara, Tsumugi is of partial foreign extraction (in her case, she's half-Australian and half-Japanese). *Her seiyuu, Aya Hirano, had previously worked with Mitaka Saeko's seiyuu, Yuko Goto, on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *Tsumugi uses slang/profanity more frequently than any other Rhythmic Cure, though her choicer swear words are merely alluded to; she's also one of two Rhythmic Cures, along with Ichinose Hitomi, who are shown to flip the bird. *Any time she's brought in as a substitute player for the Tigers, Tsumugi is both a switch hitter and a switch pitcher. Category:Red Cures Category:Red cures